


Dinner For Two

by littlemisscurious



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)</p></blockquote>





	Dinner For Two

_fulfilling a picture prompt_

__

**Dinner For Two**

 

“Honey, are you home?,” Tom calls as soon as he enters the house. Smiling, I take my cup of coffee and walk towards the doorway of the living room leading to our hallway. “Yes, I am,” I smile. “How was your day?,” I add, sipping on the hot, brown liquid again, relishing the warmth it provided

“Good. It was good,” he nods, leaving his shoes by the door and his coat on a hanger before he covers the few metres separating us. Gently, his arms snake around my waist and I let my free hand rest on his chest. “I’ve missed you,” he whispers against my ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down my spine before he presses his lips softly onto that spot right behind my ear, knowing full well what it does to me.

“You’ve only been gone for the day,” I mumble with a smile, barely suppressing a moan while I place my cup of coffee on the little side table next to the doorway. “But it was a very, very long day,” Tom pouts, making me laugh. “Oh darling,” I smile, stroking gently across his cheek before I finally reward him with his ‘welcome home’ kiss.

 

I sigh as he nibbles softly on my bottom lip, his teeth grazing across the sensitive skin only for it to be amended by the featherlight touch of his tongue. Slowly, I bury one hand in his hair, pulling him closer to me while we explore each other’s mouth hungrily.

The grumbling of his stomach interrupts our little make-out session and I smile at him cheekily. “Somebody’s hungry, huh?,” I grin and he simply shrugs his shoulders with a sheepish smile.

“Would you like me to cook, would you like to go out, or shall we get a takeaway?,” I ask, retrieving my coffee mug from the table and paddling towards the kitchen followed closely by my boyfriend. “Whatever is fine with you,” he replies, already picking up the little pile of takeaway brochures that we always keep on the counter.

“I’m too lazy to cook and too lazy to go out,” I wink, placing my empty mug in the dishwasher before I join him to look at the brochures. “Romantic dinner at home it is then. In full attire,” he grins, pressing a tender kiss onto my temple and I nod, happily.

 

***

 

With a flutter lingering in the pit of my stomach, I pull up the second black stocking carefully before attaching the straps of the suspender belt to its top. Next, I gently take my beige, 1920s-inspired dress from the hanger and step into it, closing the zipper at the back with care. Once more, I smooth the fabric of the dress whose tasseled hemline leaves enough to the imagination without letting the wearer appear ‘to be asking for it’. Adding the final touches to my makeup, I slip into my heels and leave the bedroom to join Tom downstairs.

Jazz music is playing in the background, complementing the cozy atmosphere, created by the elegantly set table with the white candlesticks in the middle, perfectly.

“Wow you look stunning, my love,” Tom breathes, mouth agape in awe as I step inside the room. “So do you,” I reply, blushing a little while I take in his appearance. The simple, black three piece suit with the crisp white shirt underneath would forever be my favourite as it reminded me of our very first night together.

“I’m afraid dinner is not yet served,” he smiles, apologetically, while walking towards me. “That’s okay. I’m sure we’ll find a way to spend the time,” I whisper, letting my fingers run lazily along the lapel of his suit.

Gently, he pulls me into his arms and we dance slowly along to the soothing voice of Louis Armstrong, eyes locked on each other, hearts intertwined.

 

***

 

Dinner is a quiet but romantic affair. Glances are exchanged, feet touch each other ‘accidentally’ under the table while we feed each other, enjoying the intensity and intimacy of the moment.

Slowly, I let my foot, freed from its shoe, glide up his leg, up his shin, past his knee, and teasingly along the inside of his thigh. He swallows lightly as he watches me intently, his eyes shimmering in a dark blue in the glow of the candles between us. I return his gaze innocently while I slowly, meticulously lick the mousse au chocolat off my spoon.

I raise my eyebrows questioningly as I hear him growl quietly. “You know exactly what you’re doing, huh?,” Tom mumbles and I chuckle lightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my love,” I answer in a honeyed voice and he shakes his head, smiling.

 

Placing our empty dishes on the kitchen counter, he then offers me his hand and, taking it gladly, I get up from my chair. “Maybe we could turn to the real dessert now,” Tom whispers seductively into my ear and the softness of his voice laced with the promise of yet another unforgettable night, makes the heat pool between my legs immediately.

His hand, placed on the small of my back, sends a shiver up my spine and I inevitably press my body closer against his. The prominent bulge in his trousers is proof enough for me that it doesn’t leave him entirely unaffected either.

“What do you have in mind?;” I breathe, loosening his tie at the same time. Instead of answering, he gently pushes my hair to one side and starts applying feathery kisses to my jawline and neck. I hiss quietly, as he starts sucking on my skin, leaving a mark for sure, before letting his tongue glide swiftly over the very same spot, soothingly.

Soon after, his hands find the zipper of my dress and he pulls it open, causing the dress to drop to the floor, forming a puddle of tassels and silk around my heels. With satisfaction I hear him inhale sharply as he takes in my lingerie with hungry eyes. Letting my hand brush over the bulge in his trousers, I start unbuttoning his jacket shortly after, pushing it off his broad shoulders, followed swiftly by his waistcoat and tie.

 

I bite my lip in expectation as Tom pushes me gently backwards until I can feel the cold wall behind me, causing me to arch my back away from it. “Relax honey,” he whispers, taking my wrists in one hand, securing them with a gently but firm grasp above my head. I can feel my heart pounding against my ribs as he looks at me, eyes burning with lust and desire.

Slowly, teasingly, the fingertips of his free hand brush over my skin, tracing the outline of my nose and lips, my jawline, neck, and collarbone, running over the mounds of my breasts clad in light pink Victoria’s Secret lingerie. I suck in the air, as he lets them circle around my nipples, causing them to harden instantly underneath the fabric and his touch.

“Tom,” I breathe, pleadingly, but he merely chuckles, ignoring my begging look. “Patience darling,” he hums against my lips before he kisses me almost chastely while his fingertips keep exploring my body. I moan into our kiss as he lets his thumb circle around my clit through the fabric of my already soaked panties.

 

His grasp on my wrists tightens a little as I start writhing under his touch, which turns me on even more.

“Tom please!,” I beg, moaning again as his hand glides further between my legs while he sucks gently on my neck. I can feel him groan against my skin as he pushes his hand inside my panties, feeling the wetness of my throbbing sex.

“Oh darling,” he breathes against my neck, letting his long, slender fingers run along between my folds, eliciting another moan from my lips.

Parting my legs a little further, I allow him better access to my clit and he makes good use of it by pushing one of his digits inside of me slowly but steadily. Encouraged by my sighs and moans, he adds a second finger soon after, followed by a third. Pushing my hips towards him, I meet his every thrust, sighing whenever he hits _that_ spot, while his lips linger on my neck, my collarbone, the curve of my breasts.

“Please…don’t…don’t stop!,” I moan into the silence of our flat as I feel the tension growing in my lower abdomen. Again, he circles the sensitive nub with his thumb while his fingers move in and out and in and ooooohh-out.

“Come for me, love,” he whispers against my parted lips and as if I needed this last encouragement, I come undone, my walls clenching tightly around his thrusting fingers, while the waves of my orgasm shoot through my body.

 

Gently, he caresses me further while the slowly subsiding waves of pleasure leave me panting and with shaking knees, making me feel as if his fingers inside of me are the only thing that keeps me upright.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathes, smiling, as he pulls his hand out of my panties a little while later while letting go of my wrists. Leaving my hands on his shoulders for support, I try to calm my breathing, relishing the feeling of the lace fabric rubbing along my still sensitive clit.

“You just turned me into a panting and sweating but very happy mess, my dear,” I mumble with a grin before adding in a whisper, “And now it’s your turn to ‘relax’.”

His eyes shimmering with anticipation, I kiss him lovingly, opening the fly of his trousers at the same time. Bucking his hips towards my hand as I touch his erect member, he nibbles softly on my bottom lip. “Patience darling,” I grin, sinking down onto my knees, releasing him of his trousers and boxers before it’s my turn to get dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
